PS449
/ |title_ja=VS ドサイドン |title_ro=VS Dosidon |image=PS449.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=42 |number=449 |location= Ecruteak Gym |prev_round=Pleased as Punch With Parasect |next_round=With a Little Help From Hitmonchan }} / or / (Japanese: VS ドサイドン VS or 大地の継承！ Inheritor of the Ground!) is the 449th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot realizes that each of the sixteen Plates represent a Pokémon type, excluding the type. During 's battle against Ariana, Silver gives his the Earth Plate, which makes it deliver an astoundingly powerful attack against Ariana. After that, Silver runs off to the Ecruteak Gym, leaving Crystal to finish the battle herself. Once Silver arrives at the Ecruteak Gym, he is confronted by Bugsy, Falkner, and Chuck. Silver tells them that he is there to see Morty. However, Falkner and Bugsy reveal that in the past others have broken into the Gym and forced Morty to look into the future, and Silver has to prove himself a worthy visitor. Silver's Weavile easily defeats Bugsy's and Falkner's , but is eventually defeated by a from Chuck's . Silver then sends out Rhyperior. Both Rhyperior and Hitmontop use their horns to fight each other, until they suddenly stop. Falkner realizes that Hitmontop recognizes Rhyperior, because it had once battled its and before. Silver then explains how he obtained his Rhyperior. In a flashback after the Hoenn Tournament, Silver goes with Blue to the 18th secret hideout on , because he had sent his there to take care of , who was wounded. However when they show up at the hideout neither Giovanni or Ursaring are there. Silver tells Blue that he managed to decipher the book Secrets of the Land. Silver then asks Blue to give his Rhydon a Protector and trade it. After the trade Rhydon evolves into Rhyperior. Blue then departs and tells Silver to keep the book and Rhyperior, as a replacement for his Ursaring. Back in the present, upon hearing about Silver's connection with Blue, Chuck allows Silver to enter the Gym. Meanwhile inside the Gym, Morty is already with . Because it was difficult for Morty to describe his thoughts in words, he decided to sketch them instead. Suddenly, Silver shows up at the door, so Morty asks him who he is. Silver shows Morty his Pokédex, and is allowed to proceed. Finally, Gold and Silver both meet each other again, each with the intent of hearing Morty's thoughts for the future. Major events * reveals that he obtained a from via trade, which evolved into immediately after. * is left behind to face Ariana alone. * Silver goes to Ecruteak City to meet up with Morty. * Silver battles Chuck, Bugsy, and Falkner in order to get into the Ecruteak Gym. * Morty discovers that the person he was supposed to meet was Silver, not . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * * (flashback) * Falkner * Bugsy * Morty * Chuck * Ariana Pokémon * ( ; flashback) * (Togebo/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; traded from Blue) * (Archy/ ; 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee/ ; 's) * (Falkner's) * (Bugsy's) * (Morty's) * (Morty's) * (Chuck's) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * and , who both traded with one another, are based on rival characters. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Dosaidon - Kế thừa từ đất mẹ! }} de:Kapitel 449 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS449 zh:PS449